Artemis' Curse
by yukie-senpai
Summary: Some time has past since the insident with Poseidon; everyone is trying to adapt themselves to normal life even the youngest of the bronce saints, unfortunately for him not all the gods are with him...or perhaps. HyoShu don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis' curse

Hello to whom ever decided to venture to this story, a fore hand Thank you!

so before we start this story i want to say that am new here…to the SS category -in ff, i have been a fan since…i would safely say 3-4 years age-^3^ so please be nice.

some heads up:

takes place sometime after the poseidon saga. no where near the Hades saga. TTATT to sad for me to handle.

2. This is a HyoShu story, yes romantically involved, don't like don't read. Fluff? hard-core? still not sure lets find out shall we.

3. this is on the 'fetish' side of our hearts, nah don't worry it wouldn't be all hard-core. unless you want it hard-core. okay creepy time is over, Animal boy love so learn to love it.

yada-yada bla-bla XD i don't own SS, a pimp by the name/title of Master Kurumada does.

…yeah i just called him a pimp, why, HAVE YOU SEEN SOME OF HIS YOUTHFUL PICTURES! (no? go to his blog XD its to die for)

80808080800888008080

chapter one: Perhaps

'HYOGA!' the echoing name linger in the air for a couple of seconds before fading into the wind, replaced by the sounds of late spring cicadas. A sigh left the lips of a pouting green hair boy. "i wander if he fell asleep again." the young teen said to no one in particular since he was there alone, no one in their right mind would be walking around the small grove* at six thirty in the morning specially on summer vacations, letting another sigh he walk deeper into the grounds of the Kido groves.

the only company that the young saint had were the singing birds, who welcomed the morning happily just like him. Not slowing once his pace the boy kept jogging until he came upon a still foggy pond. panting lightly he walked towards the clear pond, there his wavering reflection welcomed him. giving another sigh he sat inches away from the pond. 'i guess it really was too early for a morning jog.' he wander off his eyes fixed on the moving reflection.

"i guess nii-san was right, i might need to cut my hair." Shun said as he held his side bangs using the watery surface as a mirror; a loud splashing sound echoed grabbing the teen's attention. "Is anyone there?" he called but no answer came instead a head, the back of a blonde head popped out and dive into the bushes rapidly. a happy gasp left his lips, perhaps Hyoga had decided to take a swim before meeting up with him. the splashing sound echoed again, this time the green hair teen gather himself running off calling Hyoga's name.

"oi* Hyoga, i think its better swimming indoors, you will catch a cold out here." the boy said hearing yet another splash. even though he had reached the place where the head was shown he saw no one there. "Hyoga Are you mad at me for waking you up this early? if so i'm sorry i wouldn't do it ever again!" the poor boy truly though his friend was furious due to the quietness that over took the grove once again.

Shun was startle as the silence was broken by a sigh, desperate for air, and the blonde escaping from the pond.

"meanie, i though you were ignoring me." Shun called out walking towards the person, who did nothing but dive into the water once again. 'he IS ignoring me!' the walk was forgotten as he madly dashed towards the person would resurface next. or so he hoped. his hope had been heard by the gods since there were blonde locks rapidly swimming towards the surface.

calmly the young teen took in air.

"YOU ARE IGNORING ME дурачить(durachit')1 HY..O…g….a!?" "Yaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

perhaps Hyoga was not ignoring him.

perhaps Hyoga was not the blonde swimming in the pond.

perhaps Hyoga was really inside the house. sleeping.

Shun never thought that there might of been a perhaps to this situation.

perhaps the blonde was not ignoring him.

perhaps the blonde in the pond was not the blonde he was expecting.

perhaps this blonde, who was fully undress, was not a male blonde but a screeching female blonde.

shame, embarrassment, guilt? soon reached the green hair boy as his face lit with a crimson color, which he rapidly covered with both his hands, shouting how sorry he was for intruding he tried his best to walk away without look. His childhood clumsiness returned as he fell into the water right in front of the blonde girl.

while the boy was in the water the girl continued to screech, her shouts were to strong to be called a shout, gathering the attention of every creature inside the grove specially that of a group of girls.

"Cohe!2 what is it Cohe?" question a young woman with silver-ish hair and a patter of a crescent moon on her forehead. "Mistress Artemis, I…well there was this human and well."

"Human?"

the girl floating in the waters was unsure of what the young goddess would do and so she kept silence, and still shaken by the event that had unfold.

"Mistress, what should we do with the human?" question one of the girls standing next to the goddess. "young Cohe where is this human?" the silver hair goddess questioned the girl as she helped her out of the water.

"It3 fell before me… my lady, i do not think it will come out, not if it was still holding it's eyes." the girl responded as the goddess vested her with a silk cloth. "I see, go now and get dress."

the girl was then taken by several other girls who asked her many of the same questions, which she would respond with an 'okay' or 'fine.'

bubbles from the pond broke the silence and the thoughts of the goddess, bubbles that released the air the human had in. the goddess gave a simple three word order "help it out?" to which the nymphs obeyed. One nymph in particular was quick to jump into the pond, she soon resurface with a coughing green hair teen.

"Are you okay?" asked the nymph while the teen kept gasping for fresh air, the child before her nodded.

"How come your eyes remain close? Are you not curious as to WHO saved your life." came the voice of the huntress, dominant she stood before the two, the nymph gave her an odd look but said nothing. 'i wander if…perhaps this human…is,' the nymphs thoughts were interrupted by the person she had saved.

"I am sorry, i meant nothing when i approached the pond, i thought that the person in the water was my friend and..I am truly sorry." the teen said bowing his head, his breath shaky by the gust of wind becoming more violent, "eh? lignin up. we wouldn't bite, we are all vegetarians, besides you haven't done anything wrong." said the nymph smiling, yet the teen did not look up.

"Rehia4 get the hounds ready." the huntress spoke grabbing her silver bow and a couple of arrows, the teen flinched at the order but said nothing, Rehia as well as the remanding nymphs viewed the young goddess with questioning glares and even though none spoke out loud they all have the same question. 'why harm an innocent girl?'

"But my lady she has done nothing wrong. yes, she did frighten young Cohe but then again she is always getting frighten; why punish with death for an accident?" at this the green hair finally lifted his head and watch at awe how an arrow was being aimed at him.

"innocent perhaps, a girl however." said the goddess glancing into the boy's green eyes, eyes that showed many feelings but fear or at least not fear for himself.

the sound of barks and growls snapped the goddess's gaze from the boy as she turned to a little girl, or at least she appeared like one until her hair revealed her pointy ears, who rode on the back of a Molossus5 as she held four others on leashes.

"my lady, Casta followed the orders, can Casta have a weapon like the rest?" the young forest nymph said, giving the goddess the widest glance of hope.

the goddess stare back, finally giving a sigh, "we will talk later." were her words as she took the five molasses from the girl.

the thoughts of the nymphs were once again interwinding with each other, thoughts that were somewhere close to, ' how come he wasn't like other men, his heart and soul were pure and gentle, lustful and tormented.'

"i take it you know who we are and that is why you chose to drown." her words were not meant as a question, but a statement, yet shun answer it with a nod. "then you know what will happen, right?"

again the boy nodded.

the goddess once again pulled the strings of her bow, her eyes hawked on the boy, but her heart wouldn't allow her to release the arrow and her pride wouldn't allow to break her stance.

foot steps were heard and her path was soon blocked by the nymphs, who had silently watched, their eyes were determined to save the boy even if they died; which knowing their goddess was very likely.

shot or hunted for treason.

Shun lifted his gaze and met the 'wall' like divider the nymphs were making between him and the silver hair goddess. "don't worry, we wouldn't let anything happen. the name is Rehia nymph of the easter wind.'' introduce Rehia extending a hand for Shun to grab, he reached it with a small smile. "Thank you, but i don't wish to cause you guys trouble, really."

"Don't worry, you are no trouble. so what's your name?"

"oh, sorry, my name is Shun. nice to meet you." the boy said offering a smile. the girl before him smile in return, turning her gaze to the other nymphs. "this should be interesting." Rehia commented, the others responded with other a giggle, a nod or a chuckle.

Foot steps and a panting breath echoed throughout the forest, "WAIT! LADY ARTEMIS!" everyones gaze turned to the direction the voice had came from, soon the owner appeared. "Not you as well Cohe." the goddess said, her voice sounding annoyed yet relive, lowering her bow.

"All of you have five minutes to come up with a 'solution' before i kill him." said the silver goddess as she walked away into the woods. sighs of relived were heard. "Sorry about Artemis, she can be nice when she isn't pointing her bow at you,she can be a bit overprotective." said Rehia with a small laughter, Shun nodded his head saying it was okay. "so tell us what happen, you too Cohe." she kindly asked Shun, she kin of demanded it from cohe who only nodded.

Soon the young boy found himself telling them how things had happen, from his jog to walking into the woods looking for his friend and mistaking Cohe for hyoga. After he had finish it was Cohe's turn. "i did heard a voice calling for a 'Hyoga,' but it sounded echoed so i never really paid much attention."

the small group went silence after the explanations were over.

'Their stories were pretty much the same and he had only looked at her head, so there was no reason to…' "Shun, i have two questions for you, do you have another name? and are you in love?" Rehia question the young saint, who like the others was taken by them specially the last one.

"hm i am orphan but the others call me Andromeda Shun, after the constellation i guard, and hmm…" he, without knowing, answer truthfully both questions as his cheeks lightly blushed and his gaze somehow had found its way to the ground.

the nymphs giggle at the attempt to hid the blush, causing a greater blush to over take his features.

"i see. also who is this Hyoga person you were looking for?" Rehia asked again, even though she had made up her mind about the boy's fate, smiling.

"Ahh, he…he is my best friend, we grew up together, in the same foundation,before he was sent to Siberia and I to Andromeda island." the boy's voice had become a whisper before he had finish, and having his head down trying to his his blush with his hair was no helping ether; Shun's hands were grasped together in front of him, he turned his head to see Rehia smiling. "its time.'' she simply said before dragging him deeper into the woods.

'wait,…wah.' Shun tried to: one fix himself and not fall every other step he took, and two question where they were going. of course he failed to do ether.-

"DONE!" exclaim Rehia gathering the attention of the rest, including Artemis. "You still have half a minute." said the goddess turning her head away. "LIE" called Rehia, her voice challenging the goddess, at this the nymphs gasped few word their concerns. 'what are you doing? do you want to get him kill.' Rehia however ignored them and turned to Shun, who stud beside her and Cohe, together with the other nymphs. "will you trust your life to a nymph?" she question.

"i do not care what happens to me as long as she is not upset with those who tried to help me." please with his answer she turned back to the goddess. "Niobe's judgment,} trail him with Niobe's judgment, if he is innocent he will live, but if he is guilty then he will die." said Rehia offering her bow to the goddess. she only stare.

"Do tell me why i would do such thing?" question the young goddess, not giving any emotion to her voice.

"it is simple, because you cannot kill him. you may try to act thought but…he is to pure of heart, his fairness6 and pureness remained you of Hippolytus7, do they not?" silence "and… him too, he has, you do not wish to go to war with your little sister Athena. you did know he is one of her saints." with that said the young nymph fell silence, as well as everyone else, "fine i will do as you say, but if he dies…so will you." the goddess said taken the wooden bow from Rehia's hands, bowing before her goddess the nymph fell silence, just like her smile.

the goddess footsteps was the only sound they could hear, she approach the young saint who stood fearless waiting for her. Few feet away from him Artemis took stance, her eyes dance trying to focus on the boy but they could not.

Shun's eyes widen, before falling the wind carried the goddess message 'forgive me,' he watched as the skies became darker or perhaps it was only his vision welcoming him into a slumber.

His breath was shaky, and why would it not be it was now seven AT night and still no sigh of Shun, another loud call was heard from the blond. "SHUN!" his voice echoing with fear, unlike the powerful thunders that roared somewhere in the skies nearing. Hyoga curse under his breath as he pushed some of the branches off his way, only to be met with more branches; In the distance he could hear running water, his face paled and a painful lump formed above his gut. 'what if he drown!8

With that agonizing thought Hyoga ran deeper into the woods. With every step he took he hated himself more 'out of all the place, why. why didn't i check here first?' his fits tighten as he ran, turning his knuckles white. 'shun!'"SHUN!"

A long yawn left his lips as he sat up. "That was weird, when did i fall asleep?" Shun question standing up and dusting himself off, once satisfy with his dusting he notice that it was slightly darker then before. 'wander if its going to rain, i better return inside before it does,' though the green hair teen as a echoing thunder was heard in the distance followed be a calling voice. 'SHUN!'

'Hyoga?' the boy's thoughts question as the voice was heard again, "Hyoga!" exclaim the youth dashing through the woods trying to find his friend. He could hear Hyoga's voice getting closer, close enough to hear his foot steps, carefully he jump up avoiding the uneven ground. Moving some of the branches way was able to spot his blond friend. "HYOGA!" he called loudly attracting the attention of the other young saint. Anyone could have seen Hyoga's face wash with relive, he smile and soon found his way towards Shun; but never did he stop to greet him, instead he grasp the boy's hand and pulled him into his arms making Shun drop the small branches on them, he hugged Shun close. Shun unsure of what to do hugged back, but was take by Hyoga's words. "Baka, you had me worry." Hyoga whispered still hugging Shun, who confuse broke their hug.

their eyes met, or at least they did for a moment before Hyoga gave Shun an odd look. He flushed and grasp his bangs, "I know i need a hair cut, you don't need to tell me." he said making a small gesture. Hyoga ignored the comment and reached for Shun's head, "…i said i…" the boy's protest were stop and replace by a small moan. Hyoga's gaze rapidly widen, same with Shun's, as his hand still held one of the two rabbit ears which seem to have sprout out of his friend's head.

Perhaps it was it wasn't a hair cut he was in need, perhaps all Shun needed was to wake up. that is until he realized that perhaps his dream had not been a dream, and that perhaps he really had been shot my Artemis' arrow.

GOT LOST IN YOUR WAY HERE, FOLLOW THE POINTER ^^

(*)the reason i put 'OI!' instead of 'HEY!' was…well call me crazy but i don't see him shouting HEY-. do you?

(?) guilt? well you go and see someone naked and tell me how you feel. .; no i mean it tell me how you feel afterward cause i have no clue ^v^;

(-)poor thing, i was dragged like that once -courtesy of my sister- and i most say its not a very pleasant ride.

(}) Niobe, queen and mother of twelve six boys and six girls. she boasted to be superior to Leto(artemis and apollo's mother) since she had bear more children, 10 more'

(}) judgment, artemis and apollo killed her children while they slept; however one survive, she ask forgives to Leto for her mothers words. she became one of Artemis' nymphs.

If its to confusing, i hope not, it means that if you are pure you will not be harm by their divine weapons.

(1) Durachit, according to google, means fool= i was going for the 'cute' way of saying stupid.

*I DO NOT MEAN DISRESPECT BY ADDING RUSSIAN, I actually think that when friends/lovers learn the other person's native language a greater bond is found between the two. if it is wrongly placed or written, please do tell me and i will fix it.

(2) 'Cohe' is actually the word 'Echo' and the 'h' would be silence as well.

this is also why the others were able to hear her, her voice echoed to the others but to shun it sounded like a screech.

(3) reasons she use 'it' to identify Shun; #1 she did not distinguish the difference between male and female when seeing shun. most of you know that many new comers to SS always mistake Shun so its just an inside joke=that i hope you got= #2 nymphs are technically superior being than humans, connected to nature and immortal.

(4) 'Rehia' is 'Aire' in other words Wind in spanish; the h would be silence but in the English language it has a sound (g) {Regia}.

i wanted for her name to be 'Ventus'(wind) but i am a KH fan and that wouldn't set well ^^;

(5) Molossus was a dog originated form ancient Greece, if its hart to picture it think of a Greyhound, for hunting and fighting. unfortunately we will never know how it really looked since it is now extinct.

(6) small frame, delicate features, light skin tone-like the nymphs.-

(7) a male human in myth who artemis held as a favorite, aphrodite 'stole' him from her. -not sure if one can find anything about him online, i read it in one of the dusk collecting beauties(books) i borrowed in school.-

(8) now who here remembers Hyoga freaking out when Shun was pulled into the water, cant remember if jelly-fish guy. i still wish to have him in front just so i can say the following, 'hun, he can swim he grew up in Andromeda ISLAND. probably a better swimmer than you.' then i would need help to defrost my butt. ^^

. i feel like i just gave you a full cultural lecture XD

i hope you guys like it, let me know what you think.

i will post some 'screen-shots' about this fic. in my Tumblr account, as well as DA, hope you like them ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis Curse

chap.2

The Boy Who is Loved

Recap.

Their eyes met, or at least they did for a moment before Hyoga gave Shun an odd look. He flushed and grasp his bangs, "I know i need a hair cut, you don't need to tell me..." he said making a small gesture. Hyoga ignored the comment and reached for Shun's head, "…I said I…" the boy's protest were stop and replace by a small moan. Hyoga's gaze rapidly widen, same with Shun's, as his hand still held one of the two rabbit ears which seem to have sprout out of his friend's head.

Perhaps it was it wasn't a hair cut he was in need, perhaps all Shun needed was to wake up. That is until he realized that perhaps his dream had not been a dream, and that perhaps he really had been shot my Artemis' arrow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

After the innocent moan left Shun's lips, the two fell into a short unpleasant silence; broken once again by Hyoga's action. Moving his lingering fingers on Shun's newly sprout again. Which cause friction earning another soft sound from Shun, accompanied by and ongoing blush.

The two quickly turn facing the other direction, Shun held his eyes closed from embarrassment while Hyoga took his warm coat and without a word dressed Shun with it.

once the hood was securing Shun's ears, Hyoga turn to look at Shun in the eye.

"I don't know whats going on or what to say about it…all i know is that i am freaking out and you are probably in the same position. That is why i will not torment you with questions." finished Hyoga, the best he muster his voice.

"Hyoga…it wasn't a dream. was it?"as his gaze still locked with Hyoga's.

"What dream"

"Today….I fell into the pond…and-" the green hair was interrupted by Hyoga whose gaze plead not to worry about it.

"Shun, you don't have to tel-"

"YOU NEVER CAME!" the young Andromeda saint shouted, his mood quickly changing. "You will take responsibility because this is all your fault!" Shun once again voiced, this time gravity being against him causing him to lose his balance. rapidly falling over.

"SHUN!" Hyoga's reflexes toke over allowing him to embrace Shun before he could hit the ground. he kept a strong grip on Shun not allowing him to fall any further.

Quiet sobs scape from their, once awkwardly silent, embrace; with a sudden tug of Shun's shaking body, pulling him onto his arms he Carried Shun bridle style, no protest or movements

were made by the green hair boy. Once Hyoga had his arms securely around him. Shun grab hold of Hyoga's shirt grasping at it for life sake, the blonde smile warmly and silently made his way out of the groves.

the two carried on in silence, the only sound made by them were Hyoga's footsteps everything else was nature's rumble. To Hyoga however all rumble ceased when Shun's voice reached him in the form of a whisper.

"P…..e ….orgi…. me" wide eye Hyoga stop on his tracks and astonished look down at Shun, with the high hopes that he had heard wrong do to the younger male's muffle voice. "…What?" asked Hyoga with a shaky breath he did not know he was holding. This caught Shun's attention as he turned to look at Hyoga. His tears partially dry, the only thing remanding on his face was a light blush- "Please forgive me, i didn't mean to blame you." the green eyed boy said giving his entire gaze a Hyoga, who at this smile and let a light chuckled scape his lips. "Lets go hom-" Hyoga's words were cut short as flashing thunders roared, bringing a downpour with them. "EH?!"

"DAMN IT! WHO LOCKED THE DOOR." Hyoga shouted at the oak door on his forth attempt to open said door. Rapidly he turned door to look at Shun, cursing himself along the way, surprisingly enough the green hair still sleep through his shouting and banging of the door.

a rather loud clicking came from the door, no long after the door slowly opened reviling one of the maids. "Cygnus-san you found him!" came the girl's voice full of relief. "Who locked the door?" Hyoga question moving the young, blond, maid away as he entered the warm house. "We did sir. Miss Kido gave the order to close every door when none of the saints are around."

Hyoga stop on his tracks, finally turning towards the girl- giving her an icy look.- "YOU SPOKE TO HER. Did you tell her about Shun's absence!?" the blonde worrier asked rapidly losing his temper.

"No sir…"

happy with her answer Hyoga continued on his way deeper into the house. taking a quick glance at Shun, without stoping, making sure the hood still held securely around Shun's new…accents. "Did anyone else call?" the blue eyed asked recalling Shiryu's departure earlier that day.

"Yes Dragon Shiryu and Phoenix Ikki…" "Ikki?"

part of Hyoga, no make that all of Hyoga's heart knew he was in deep. Taka must of notice since she said nothing. "Did he… leave any message…for Shun?"

"No- for you." yup he was in deep.

once again he turned towards the maid who said nothing. "So, what did he s-" his question was answer as she handle him a small envelop. "He was…rather colorful with his words. also Dragon Shiryu wanted to know if you had found Shun-kun. as well to inform you that his flight has arrived in Hong-Kong. He wants you to call him as soon as possible."

"I see. thank you, another thing where is everyone?" "everyone is getting ready to leave sir."

"Leave?"

"Yes, we received a call from Kido-sama, she said we could take the week off."

Hyoga gave a sigh of relief, the young blond gave him a questionable look but said nothing. Her gaze was interrupted by Hyoga as he regain his composure. "Good…but before you go could you bring me some warm water, towels ..oh and could you also call Doctor Asamori* Its important."

" it's everything alright…where did you find Shun-kun."

"that is not important now, just call the doctor." Hyoga said as he resumed his walk a deep frown forming; he notice how his temper quickly deteriorated.

'Knock-knock-knock' echoed the wooden door; before opening it Hyoga made sure to have Shun's head at an angle where none but himself could see his head. "yeah?" he asked as he pulled the door, he came to no surprise as he found the young mad holding up a tray. a large bowl of water, towels and a cordless phone on top of them.

"here is what you ask for Cygnus-san. Has Shun-kun woken yet?" Taka said attempting to enter Hyoga's 'dominium.' He did not move, nor did he broke eye contact. fortunately Taka got the message.

"I see…well here is everything you asked for; oh and Doctor Asamori wanted me to tell you that he cannot come by today." Hyoga notice how Taka had lost interest in entering the room, happy with that he took the tray, before thanking her Taka broke his appreciation. "Also there is a call on wait for Shun-kun." with that she said her good bye's and walked away.

Hyoga took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Where have you been?! we had to close the store because everyone kept asking your whereabouts; some crazy girl even broke a set of the finest porcelain. ALSO HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL THE CHILDREN YOU WERE NOT COMING OVER. Call Minho and let her know what ever it is that happened, the kids are still worried about you. I knoW yo-"

"Who Is This?"

"…You are not Shun are you?" the voice over the phone said sounding confident and not questioning the blonde identity. "YOU are not Shiryu ether" the line went silence , the blue eyed saint didn't correct nor question instead listen on and wander the sort of maniac Shun had befriended this time.

"HYOGA! how do you do, this is Lilith# an friend of Shun…is he there by any chance?"

the voice changed from a tempered but calmed to an exited one.

"yeah I am Hyoga. how did you know?"

"well-"

"Will you shout at Shun if i were to pass him to you?"

"well you see you are the boy whose loved*1."

"Excuse me?"

"eh right, my sister gave you that title, Shun never stops talking about you so she threw in a random title. And no i wouldn't shout at him, even if i did i would end up apologizing."

Hyoga sigh, yup this person definitely knew Shun.

"I am sorry but i cannot, he is in bed right now with a fever." Hyoga informed the females he sat by Shun.

A gasp was heard for the other side of the line, "What happen? Is he alright? Is that why he didn't showed up today?-

Are you taking care of him?"

"yes he is fine now. I am taking care of him." a long pause followed, then a content sigh was heard from the girl. "good, i will leave you then, take good care of him." and with that the line went dead.

Odd, that simple abstract word summed everything Hyoga had just experienced: from Shun's incident, everyone leaving(not that he cared or wish for them to stay), his shortening temper and now that phone call. Snapping out of though Hyoga grabbed the towels, water as well as Shun's cloths off and gently start it to little by little drying the sleeping teen; all this done with a light blush as he discovered that Shun also had a tail.

0oo0oo00oo

Hello guys, than you for those who read and (jasderoanddavid5012) thank you for leaving a comment. glad this story amused you ^v^ its all done for the greater fun.

if you found them to be occ, don't worry it all gets better later on…once we hear the birds and the bees Nymph style.

"wut?"

Asamori* (he was the man in charge of creating the Steel saints. )

boy whose loved*1 (i don't know if there are any Whovians in, i was aiming to the "The Girl Who Waited" or "The Last Centurion" major fail so keep calm and Wahhhhhh!)

Lilith# (Adam's first wife, said to become mother of all evil after she was removed from Aden…i am appealing into Hyoga's past and hey we might see Jacob later on.)

oh goody no big lesson today XD see you guys soon, MERRY FRICKIN' CHRISTMAS!(oh don't get offended its an awesome, somewhat old, song.)


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis Curse

chap.3

"Hyoga. your face is ugly get some sleep."

Recap.

Odd, that simple abstract word summed everything Hyoga had just experienced: from Shun's incident, everyone leaving(not that he cared or wish for them to stay), his shortening temper and now that phone call. Snapping out of though Hyoga grabbed the towels, water as well as Shun's cloths off and gently start it to little by little drying the sleeping teen; all this done with a light blush as he discovered that Shun also had a tail.

0o0o00ooo0o0oo

"It's not her fault, it makes the workers feel safer. they know what we have gone through, you know." Shiryu's wise voice came off from Hyoga's cellphone.

A frustrated sigh left Hyoga's lips, he composed himself on the small sofa, his eyes rapidly landing on Shun's sleeping form.

"Shiryu…why is Shun, Shun?" Hyoga question, silence followed then Shiryu's worried voice.

"Is everything alright? Are you alright."

"MARVELS!" Hyoga responded, his tempered and cosmos flaring.

"Alright what happened? you are usually never this flared up about anything that doesn't involve Shun."

"Bite me!"

Shiryu let out a laugh, gradually it died down. His tone regaining the serious it once held. "Alright you ether tell me what is wrong and have me try to help you, or you can go all tempered and rude and have me hang up."

"What's wrong you acting up, something you never do."

"I know!… I mean. Yes, but i don't know why. I was fine a couple of hours ago…you know this, you saw me before you left this morning."

"Yes, but I haven't seen you since, has anything changed?"

"Yes…No! nothing has change," responded Hyoga looking at Shun's yes, the boy still lay fast asleep.

"…When you asked why Shun is Shun, were you perhaps talking about the maids?" Shiryu asked his voice bored due to the topic, such simple topic; this flared up the ice worrier.

"YES… you and I, Seiya and even Ikki, half the time we are our guarding constellation, they rarely ever use our name BUT with Shun, Shun they call him by his name, and they are casual enough to add the 'Kun' to it!….WHY IS IT SO IRRITATING?"

Shiryu too a long pause before answering the blond.

"Does it bother you because he gets all the attention. Tell me is there a maid you like?" teased Shiryu, knowing very well that was not it. then again how often does Mr. Ice become this vulnerable.

the blond grunted as a response.

"Everyone in the house is familiar with having Shun around, he is always there and helping around the house; even though he doesn't need to…"

"Shun lives in the house unlike you and I, we return to our training grounds, Seiya has his own apartment, and Ikki…well he is never around. They are more comfortable around him then us. Does it really bother you, them not treating us so casual?"

"NO!…I….hate it, i hate that they are THAT close with him. It is stupid i know." Hyoga admitted letting out a sigh of frustration.

"It is, however you shouldn't let it get to you. specially now."

"what do you mea-"

"Hyoga, you have already spoken with Lilith have you not. you will meet them soon so i will not go into detail. Also you sound exhausted, it's past midnight there AND you still haven't told me how and where you found Shun." Said Shiryu despite him knowing very well that Hyoga would't tell him anything related to Shun.

"It's not important, good **NIGHT**."

_'Bazinga*, there it was.' "_Yes, Good night."

Hyoga hang up dropping the phone where he sat, he made his way towards Shun. He laid a hand on top oh Shun's forehead, his temperate seemed rather normal now. One of Shun's rabbit ears twitch.

_'Just like Shun, a simple breeze would wake him.' _

Shun's eyes slowly fluttered open, his vision took a while before focusing on Hyoga; With a small frown Hyoga sat on the chair by the bed, Hyoga waited to see if Shun would wake and say something or would he go back to sleep. True enough Shun had something to say.

"Hmm…Hyoga-" the sleepy Andromeda saint spoke softly; Hyoga remained silent allowing him to continue.

"why are you in my room."

"you are in my room, shun." Hyoga responded with a laugh as he pointed at his suitcases."See."

"oh…i see," was the only response that came from Shun as his heavy eyes once again shot themselves, light breaths soon scape his lips.

"Shun?" Hyoga's voice question in a whisper, no movement was made by the younger saint.

sometime had past since Shun last awoke, 20 minutes to be exact; Hyoga decided to stay up and watch over Shun's dreams.

Then chiming of the old clock, outside his room, pulled Hyoga's attention back into the real world; after the third and last chime hyoga turned to his digital alarm clock it read '3:01 am'

"Hyoga…your face is ugly…get some sleep." Shun's voice smoothly ripped the silence Hyoga had kept, bemused Hyoga reach for the lamp dimming its light. "Even if i slept for months i will not change Shun, besides I am not really tire." this was true, after finding Shun all traces of agitation and sleep left his body.

"lier" Shun responded, his eyes remaining close. "I am telling the truth, besides you are extra ugly today that means extra sleep." Hyoga joked with a small genuine laugh. the ruffling of the sheets caught his attention, he was met with Shun's back.

"I…know." answered a muffled voice, right at that moment Hyoga notice his mistake.

"WAIT SHUN I didn't mean THAT kind of ugly-you look cute with them!" Hyoga said as he stud from his sit reaching forward. the youngest moved away as Hyoga's hand was about to touch him.

"Don't call me CUTE." protest the bed sheets. "It's not like i got made fun of as i was already, now…I was willing to give her my life for my crimes."

_'Crimes'_

"Shun WHAT happened in there?- SHUN LOOK AT ME!"

"NO!"

once again Hyoga felt his tempered loosen, not in a hateful or aggressive way but in a very over protective air. VERY OVER PROTECTIVE.

with that in heart he took what he guessed to be Shun's shoulder and turn him around. Shun struggled, wishing to be left alone, Hyoga did not seem to mind the fact that Shun had punch him multiple times in the process.

Shun's struggling finally ceased leaving him pinned to the bed by Hyoga; whose gaze plead answers.

"You said i didn't have to tell you." whispered Shun, his eyes finally meeting the blonds."that was then. THIS is now. Now tell me what happen, who were you willing to give your life to?" chocked the blond, Shun's eye wide not only had his friend chocked on a sentence…he was crying. his icy tears freely cascading onto Shun's cheeks.

"Hyoga….why"

"WHY most you be so selfless. you never stop to think about how much i need you …. how much the others and i need you. YOU are the only thing keeping us sane, you are the only thing keeping me here."

"Hyoga …i am afraid." Shun's voice wiped, he bolt up tightly hugging his friend. Hyoga happily hugged his friend back, taking in the warmth of his friend; glade that shun was safe and sound in his arms.

Sometime had passed and Shun found himself telling Hyoga everything that had happened earlier, silently the young Russian listen to his friend, whom he still held in his hands.

o0o0o0o0

Bazing. Any Big Bang Theory fans here? well i figure that such show would have at least Shun and Shiryu as fans…and come on who doesn't love Sheldon.

i think thats it for this chapter, i really hope you guys like it.


End file.
